Currently on the market, there is equipment that can receive terrestrial digital television or TNT on laptop computers or PCs. The reception of TNT signals on a laptop computer enables the computing power of the PC to be used for decoding the stream of digital images. This equipment is most frequently marketed in the form of a box with two interfaces, namely one RF (radiofrequency) interface for connection to an interior or exterior VHF-UHF antenna and a USB interface for the connection to the computer. Examples of this type are particularly given in the US patent application 2004/0263417 in the name of MICROSOFT Corporation or in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,075 in the name of ACCTON Technology Corporation. However, these two documents describe a device comprising a separate antenna, most frequently a whip or loop type antenna mounted on a USB unit.
Moreover, it has long been known how to use dipoles as television signal reception antennas. In general, a standard dipole comprises two identical arms with a length noticeably equal to λ/4 and placed opposite each other. The arms are supplied differentially by a generator. This type of antenna has been studied since the beginnings of electromagnetism and is used notably for UHF reception and even more recently in wireless networks of the WLAN type.